Type 2 phaser
Miles O'Brien fires a type-2 phaser in 2372]] A type-2 phaser is a typical hand-held, directed-energy weapon used by Starfleet and United Federation of Planets personnel during the 23rd and 24th centuries. More powerful and generally larger in size than the type-1 phaser, type-2 phasers were kept aboard Starfleet and Federation starships, starbases, space stations and at planetary facilities. General Specifications ]] ]] A descendant of the EM weapons and phase pistols of the 22nd century, the type-2 phaser was introduced before the mid-23rd century and was standard issue aboard Starfleet vessels by the 2260s. Utilized primarily in defensive situations, the phaser type-2 had several applications, from use as a weapon to use as a cutting tool, explosive device, or energy source. Storing considerable energy, most phasers were distinguished by a roughly pistol or gun-type configuration, firing a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. In the nearly two hundred years since their introduction to Starfleet personnel, several models and makes have been observed. Type-2 phasers can cause severe to deadly injuries or phaser burns. :Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in explicitly stated that phase pistols had only two settings, while several TNG-era episodes have established phasers as having up to sixteen. Aside from this, no data or even lip service has been given as to just what differentiates a phase pistol from a phaser - it is quite possible that little or no differences exist beyond settings. The first TOS pilot, established the use of lasers before phasers, but is often regarded as an anachronism. The ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual describes phasers operating on a "modified version of the rapid nadion effect" which "produce a pulsed protonic charge". Models and variations 23rd century ]] As early as the 2260s, Federation type-2 phasers were characterized by an unmistakably gun-like appearance. Varying in color from black and white, gray and black, and gray and copper combinations, the 2260s model featured identifiable barrel and trigger structures, with an elongated handle/power pack capable of being quickly swapped out and "reloaded". Unlike the majority of its progeny, the type-2 phaser of the 2260s – and later the 2280s – featured an integrated companion, top-mounted type-1 hand phaser. ( ) ]] Type-2 phasers of this period were, like later models, capable of power adjustment. Beam intensity and even speed and motion could be altered depending on the intended function. They could be utilized to produce a cutting beam, capable of slicing through a bulkhead, or to generate a phaser "spread". The 2260s model could also be jury-rigged to serve as a power source, capable of powering a small vessel or shuttlecraft. Adjustments could be made by a small knob at the rear of the device, and one on the front of the left side. ( ; ) The power of the phaser type-2 of this era has been measured in thousands of lives, when large numbers of Kohms were killed on the planet Omega IV in 2268. Proconsul Claudius Marcus, of planet 892-IV's equivalent of the Roman Empire, noted that 100 men armed with hand phasers could "defeat the combined armies of Rome". At it's maximum setting, it could disintegrate an object up to the size of an average humanoid. ( ) ]] During the period ranging between the late 2270s and the early 2290s, at least three phaser type-2 variants were put into service aboard Federation starships and space stations. Consisting of single-piece and phaser type-1 and type-2 combination units, most phasers of this time were characterized by a dark-gray coloration, some with a number of control buttons allowing adjustments to be made for the desired affect. Functioning similarly to the the 2260s-style type-2 phaser, the phaser-2 models of this period were powerful enough to vaporize targets up to the size of an average humanoid and could throw a stunned individual several feet in certain circumstances. ( , ) By 2287, type-2 phasers had become sleek, black models with removable clips at the handle. They were stowed in equipment lockers aboard Federation starships and shuttlecraft, though they would trigger an alarm if fired at certain settings. A phaser of this design fired on stun at close range was lethal. ( ; ) :Although never shown on screen, production illustrations suggest that the type-2 phaser used in had removable type-1 components like the model used in ''Star Trek: The Original Series and the model used in . The design of the "assault phaser" from and also included a removable type-1 located beneath the cowling. A careful examination will reveal this prop to be a modified Barreta M92F. 24th century ]] ]] ]] By the 2360s, the type-2 phaser had evolved past the pistol-like configuration, becoming a sleek, silver-colored device with a handle flowing into the form of a muzzle cowling and emitter. With two small buttons for beam width and intensity control and a large one to fire the device, the phaser type-2 of this period featured a large, illuminated power level readout. The phaser of this time retained the functionality of the previous designs, but increased the power and versatility. Like their predecessors, these units could be adjusted for use as cutting tools or power sources. They could also be set to overload, becoming a powerful explosive device. ( ) The type-2 phasers of the 24th century were capable of achieving sixteen settings, ranging from mild stun to disintegration. They were as follows: *'Level one': lowest setting, Light Stun, capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately five minutes. According to Starfleet regulations all phasers must be stored at this setting. Possesses enough force to break large urns. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual; ; ) *'Level seven': Capable of vaporizing noranium carbide alloy. ( ) *'Level ten': Kill setting, capable of killing a biological organism. ( ) * Level sixteen: Capable of vaporizing rock to widen an opening in a lava tube partially blocked by rubble, or blowing large holes in walls. ( ) In addition to variable power settings, type-2s can be set for a narrow (affecting a single target) or "wide" beam (affecting two or more targets over a certain area). The frequency of the the beam may also be adjusted to make it more effective against certain types of shields and/or force fields. ( ) :Ed Miarecki has noted that the TNG type-2 from season 1 was nicknamed the "dustbuster". :''As shown in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, a number of type-2 phasers created were intended for background purposes only, and thus were made out of foam and molded directly into their holsters. One was sold in week 5 of the auction (item #0006) for US$425.00. Apocrypha *The Ninth UK Story Arc suggests that the version of this phaser in use in the 2260s did not function when submerged in liquid. *In the novel Vendetta' it is stated that a type-2 phaser has enough power for ten shots at setting level sixteen. Also, every time the phaser is fired at level sixteen, there is an automatic six-second cool-down period, otherwise the phaser will overheat and possibly explode. Phaser, Type-02 Phaser, Type-02 cs:Phaser typ II de:Phaser Typ 2